Sobreviviendo
by Arken Elf
Summary: Precuela de Homenaje a los viejos amigos, Prowl debe a prender a vivir despues de ser el único sobreviviente de su equipo.


Sobreviviendo

Notas del Autor: Este fic es sin fines de lucro, se basa en el Universo de Robots in Disguise, Es la precuela de "Homenaje a los viejos amigos", con mi explicación de porque Prowl hace lo que hace en ese otro Fic.

Agradezco los comentarios, okay mezcle las series de G1, la película animada de los 80´s, Beast Wars y Robots In Disguise, me base solo en las series animadas, ya que desafortunadamente no he tenido la oportunidad de leer los comics y es como en apoyo a la teoría que comento en el fic Decepticons.

…………………….

Prowl se encontraba de pie frente al campo de batalla.

Él había muerto en aquella nave junto con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros, al menos eso es lo que su mente le decía.

-Ellos me asesinaron, fui incapaz de evitarlo, falle irremediablemente y por esto pague con mi vida- Se dijo reviviendo esos últimos instantes; sin embargo el dolor no era por él, si no por todos aquellos que pagaron por su error. -¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?, ¿Cómo no pude prever esto?- Se repitió admirando nuevamente los restos de lo que fue su ciudad.

Un sueño más destruido por la violencia de la guerra. -Le falle a Prime, a los Autobots, les falle a todos- Palabras que se grabarían en el fondo de su chispa para siempre.

-Oye hermano despierta- Se escucho la voz de Side Burn quien le miraba preocupado, a su lado X-Brawn compartía la expresión son su hermano.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el deportivo azul al notar que tenía su atención.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Susurro Prowl, extrañado, su voz se escuchaba baja casi imperceptible, ¿Acaso tuve algún daño en mi procesador de voz?- Se pregunto tratando de identificar la razón por la que su voz sonaba tan distante.

-No lo sabemos- Exclamaron sus hermanos al momento.

Como un reflejo el autobot patrulla llevo sus manos hacia su espalda esperando encontrar algo que no estaba más ahí. De inmediato miro hacia atrás, pero solo se encontró con el vacío. Su mano paso sobre una superficie inexistente.

-Hermano quizá deberías descansar un rato- Exclamo X- Brawn preocupado notando el gesto ausente del oficial.

-Estoy bien, solo fue…- Comenzó pero no fue capaz de terminar, lo que alarmo más a los otros 2 Autobots.

-Mejor voy por Optimus- Comento el más joven saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Una vez a solas el 4x4 observo con seriedad a su hermano.

-¿Mas recuerdos Prowl?- Le cuestiono la camioneta con suavidad, él sabía que su hermano había experimentado muchas cosas en el pasado que guardaba para si, el suceso aún era reciente hablando en terminología Cybertroniana, y desde su retorno a la tierra su hermano había tenido más problemas de los que experimentaban en su antiguo hogar.

-Yo se que las cosas eran más difíciles en esos tiempos, pero debemos dejar ir esos recuerdos, yo lo he superado, deberías hacerlo tú - Afirmo el vehículo todo terreno.

-La patrulla le miro con enojo, ¿Cómo puedo olvidar que yo morí?- Replico, -Yo se que no debería estar aquí.- Continuo con frustración.

-No es verdad y tu lo sabes- Contesto X-Brawn, -No moriste- Afirmo, -Tu no recuerdas lo difícil que fue sacarte debajo de esa pila de metal derretido, ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi el ver el estado en el que encontrabas? La mitad de tu rostro, tu torso. El dorado en los sistemas visuales de su hermano se iluminaron con un sentimiento indescriptible mientras recordaba esa horrible escena, algo que jamás abandonaría su mente.

(Flashback)

X- Brawn avanzaba entre los restos de la nave, en ese tiempo su figura no era como la que actualmente portaba, pues jamás había estado en la tierra hasta ese día y su atención se centraba en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

Los reportes indicaban que la nave de Prowl había sido completamente destruida junto con su tripulación.

El Cybertroniano se negó a creer que la chispa de su hermano se había extinguido, el no lo había sentido como tal.

-Tanta muerte y destrucción- Se dijo el Autobot, levantando las piezas que sepultaban algunos viejos amigos. La figura del médico en jefe se revelo entre los escombros, el hermano autobot corrió reviviendo sus esperanzas, pero la herida en el pecho de Rachet indicaba que había muerto antes de que la nave llegara a su fin, pronto otros bots llegaron para llevarse los restos de uno de sus mejores oficiales médicos que habían tenido.

-Alguien ataco desde el interior, exterminando a todos antes de destruir el cohete- Se dijo el cybertroniano notando las figuras de otros rescatistas a lo lejos, sus rostros revelaban la fatiga acompañada del dolor por la perdida de tantos aliados.

-¿Por qué no previmos esto?- Se escucho una pregunta, -Todo iba tan bien- Replico otra voz.

-Si tan sólo nuestro estratega táctico hubiese previsto lo que iba a pasar- Finalizo una ultima frase.

Para él esas palabras hirieron más su chispa que cualquier otra cosa. –Prowl no tuvo la culpa- Se dijo volviendo su atención a las tareas asignadas.

El tiempo transcurría y las esperanzas parecían disolverse cada vez más, pero no para él, el jamás abandonaría la búsqueda, a pesar de que ahora el lugar no era más que un triste cementerio.

-El debe estar por aquí- Susurro escuchando los pasos de otro Autobot quien se acercaba lentamente.

-No importa lo que vengas a decir, no abandonaré la búsqueda- Exclamo X- Brawn sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No pensé en sugerirlo- Replico el otro mecha agachándose a su lado.

-Teniente- Respondió el hermano autobot reconociendo al dueño de esa voz.

-Nada de formalismos amigo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, lamento que sea en estas circunstancias- Comento el teniente de operaciones especiales volviendo su atención al horizonte.

-Él ha sido uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, no quiero marcharme sabiendo que aún esta aquí- Continuo, su visor ocultaba esa mirada, pero el dolor en esas palabras era más que suficiente para entender.

-Todos los que partieron hoy, eran parte de mi unidad, estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos en este lugar que fue inevitable convertirnos en familia- Replico el porche sonriendo. –El día de hoy se convirtió en uno de los más trágicos para nosotros-

-Teniente- Murmuro el otro bot.

-No me llames así, eso es pasado amigo mío, ahora no soy más que una tropa más, y mi deber es buscar a mis hermanos, como tú. Por favor solo dime Jazz- Respondió el porche blanquinegro.

X-brawn no pudo evitar sentir admiración al escuchar la sencillez de esas palabras.

-Gracias Jazz- Exclamo cuando el resto de un ala puerta sobresalió entre los escombros.

Ambos cybertronianos se apresuraron a excavar.

…………………………………….

Esa noche fue la más difícil, Firs Aid, y otros médicos corrían de un lado a otro buscando ayuda, el número de heridos aumentaba, así como el de bajas confirmadas, el ambiente era deprimente.

-Me alegra que mi hermano Side Burn no haya venido aquí- Pensó X-Brawn, a su lado Jazz se veía pensativo.

Ambos acababan de regresar del campo de batalla con Prowl en brazos, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

El estado en el que lo habían encontrado había sido impactante, ninguno de los dos había hablado más de lo necesario después de eso, hasta horas después.

Los dos Autobots esperaban en una especia de sala improvisada en el pasillo de la base.

X.Brawn no podía evitar ver en su mente la figura de su hermano ahí afuera, la mitad de su rostro deshecho, su chasis parecía haberse fusionado con el fuselaje de la nave.

La herida en su pecho era la más impactante, parecía que alguien intencionalmente había abierto fuego con todo para atravesar la estructura de un lado a otro, alcanzando hasta el tablero a su espalda.

-No tengo manera de exclamar lo que sentí al verlo- Se dijo el hermano de Prowl mirando a los otros heridos, -De menos los demás estaban hasta cierto punto completos

-Lo se- Replico Jazz, cuando la alarma sonó nuevamente.

-Atención a todos los autobots capaces de combatir, preséntense en el hangar 5 para repeler al enemigo-

X- brawn se tenso, preparando su arma cuando el porche lo detuvo, quédate X-Brawn, no sabemos si necesitaran ayuda aquí, yo me encargare- Comento Jazz.

-Pero- Argumento el otro autobot.

-El te necesita más- Reafirmo el porche,- Es una orden soldado- Continuo

-Pero tu dijiste- Interrumpió el hermano Autobot.

-Mentí- finalizo el deportivo marchándose.

Lo último que él vio del Agente fue ese gesto de despedida, y un arma en su otra mano.

De ahí ninguno de los hermanos lo volvió a ver. ¿Sobrevivió a esa batalla?, jamás lo supieron, solo encontraron el archivo de que había sido declarado muerto años más tarde, aunque nunca se aclaro como lo habían confirmado.

(fin del Flashback)

……………………………….

-First Aid, dijo que había sido un milagro, la conexión que existía entre nosotros 3 como hermanos era lo único que había mantenido tu chispa en esta realidad, débil, casi inexistente quizá, pero presente- Comento el 4x4

-Sin embargo tu cuerpo estaba más allá de cualquier tipo de reparación, incluso el core estaba inestable, fue necesario hacer un transplante a otra protoforma, necesitábamos un donador pero era casi imposible de encontrar, ya que la configuración de tu chispa había sufrido serias modificaciones desarrolladas por Teletran I, cuando los reactivo en la Tierra, por lo que solo uno de los miembros del viejo equipo podía ser donador.

-Yo pensé en oponerme a la idea, pero First Aid me aseguro que solo serian componentes internos, para estabilizar tú core y chispa, el resto seria una nueva estructura creada para ti, muchos pensarían que eso era bajo, pero creí que tus amigos preferirían eso a que murieras. Así que acepte- Finalizo X-Brawn, -Asi que si debes culpar a alguien por algo es a mi.

Prowl le miro con seriedad, su hermano no había hablado sobre eso desde que despertó en aquella unidad de cuidado intensivo en Cybertron, tiempo después. Cuando volvió al servicio activo, todo había cambiado tanto que parecía que el tiempo lo había sacado de la realidad. Su forma era tan distinta a la que solía ser. Todo comenzó a cambiar rápidamente después de eso, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ahora trabajaría en equipo con sus otros dos hermanos.

El resto se convirtió en historia.

………………………………..

-Es verdad eso es lo que ellos habrían deseado- Se dijo el Autobot.

Prowl se arrepintió de todas esas veces en las que acuso a su hermano de ser el culpable de todo.

-¿Cómo voy a estar feliz sabiendo que yo estoy vivo mientras el resto de mi equipo no lo logro?, eran mi responsabilidad, lo eran- Había protestado miles de veces.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Por qué?- Repitió enfrentando a su hermano, -Yo morí en esa nave- Aseguro- -¿Por qué no puedo irme?, ¿Por qué no puedo escapar?- Había gritado con desesperación.

-Todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera pudimos reaccionar, primero Rachet, luego yo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar que sucedió con los demás a bordo.

Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud, permitiendo al táctico analizar esas palabras una vez más, el sentimiento de culpabilidad le asalto como nunca, -Yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero este es uno de los peores- Se dijo.

-¿Porque no me dijiste todo?- Pregunto apenado

-Porque no querías escuchar- Contesto la camioneta.

-Fui un tonto- Afirmo Prowl.

-Si has sido un tonto- Le confirmo el 4x4.

-Seguro que te hice pasar muy malos ratos, lo lamento- Prosiguió el vehículo policiaco, me alegro que Side Burn nunca estuvo presente en esos momentos- Continuo buscando la manera de disculparse.

-Olvídalo- Fueron las palabras de su hermano.-

-Debo salir- Exclamo al fin Prowl dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Adonde vas?- Le cuestiono el mayor.

-Hay algo que debo hacer- Le respondió la patrulla deteniéndose frente a la puerta, -Discúlpame por lo que sucedió, se que desde que llegamos no he sido yo mismo, lo lamento- Finalizo retirándose.

……………………………………

Era verdad, su actitud podría ser debido a todo lo que habían pasado, desde su exilio, hasta su presencia cerca de ese lugar, sin embargo ahora después de esa larga charla, él sabía lo que debía hacer.

Con decisión se dirigió al punto donde todo sucedió, el sabía que no descansaría hasta no agradecer a sus amigos por seguir con él hasta el final.

…………………………………….

De ese modo cada año su presencia en ese punto se hizo visible, iniciando una tradición personal que llevaría durante años siempre en esa fecha.

-Un homenaje desconocido para el mundo excepto para él-

-Gracias por todo amigos, gracias por todo hermano, Gracias Jazz-

FIN

………………………….

Notas del autor: Aun estoy redactando el capitulo 3 de mi otro fic, pero mientras escribía me vino esta idea a la mente al escuchar una canción y no pude evitar compartirla, espero no sea problema.

Este fic se basa en el universo que cree para los otros fics en Robots in Disguise y esta dedicado a TAVATA, muchas gracias por tus comentarios me han sido de mucha utilidad.


End file.
